Love Makes Us Liars
by lynxzpanther
Summary: Magnus knows that, unlike himself, Alec won't last forever. Rated T just because I don't think anyone younger would really like it. It's a Malec fic, as in Slash.
1. If That Is Not Hell

**This isn't a sequel to Hear You Me, or even a prequel, it's just a totally different story altogether. I tried to write something related to my previous one-shot, but it just wouldn't work. Instead, all of that extra Malec creativity formed into this. **

**So, this story is for everyone who wanted a sequel to Hear You Me and got this instead. Hope you still like it anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the quotes, but that doesn't seem to make me love them any less. **

*******

" 'You are mortal; you age; you die,' the Queen said dismissively. 'If that is not hell, pray tell me, what is?'" ~Cassandra Clare, CoA

***

Alec had grown, again. Well, of course he had. He was mortal; he would always age, always grow, until…

But looking at a picture taken a year previously- just after the war against Valentine had finally brought them together- Magnus was struck by _how much_ Alec had grown. The differences were subtle, really; maybe someone else would barely notice. But Magnus _did_ notice each and every tiny change, because no matter when a picture of him was taken, he would always look the same. _Forever. _

Magnus loved Alec- loved him enough to lie, and to keep lying, to himself, enough to keep pretending that Alec somehow wouldn't grow up, grow older… wouldn't die. But with each change, each subtle difference, it got so much harder and more painful. He didn't know how much longer he could keep lying before he broke inside, crumbling apart, until all that was left of him were millions of little, glittering pieces.

Dwelling on the subject didn't help anything; Magnus had already looked everywhere that he could think of for an answer, but he had not yet found one. Unproductive though the thoughts may have been, they were almost always on his mind. The only exception to the new rule of his thoughts was whenever he was actually with Alec. Nothing seemed impossible with Alec there. With Alec, Magnus was happy.

And so, with one step forward he had portaled right into Alec's room. He didn't care that it was past midnight, a time when normal people tended to be fast asleep. He just needed to _see _Alec- to know that he was safe and alive and well.

Despite the extremely late hour, Alec wasn't asleep. He was lying on his bed, arms crossed over his stomach, staring at the ceiling. He started when the warlock appeared in his room before sitting up on the edge of the bed with a slightly concerned smile. "Magnus? What are you doing here?"

All of the pain inside melted away when he saw Alec smile. "You make it sound like you don't want me," Magnus told him, pouting slightly as he teased. The relief from his previous feelings made him feel almost giddy even before Alec stood and crossed the room.

"I always want you," Alec told him simply and kissed him.

All of Magnus' thoughts dissolved into non-existence. With Alec in his arms, it felt like the world was a lot less cruel of a place.

*******

**Sorry this is so short! My creative juices died right about there, (boyfriend problems of my own right now) but I have the next chapter somewhat formed in my mind. It shouldn't take too long for me to write it, and I think the next chapter will be longer.**

**Review, please! Tell me if this is worth finishing or not! I live for reviews…**


	2. Ask Me No Questions

**Ok, firstly, I am majorly sorry that it has been (eep!) over a month! I'm a horrible person, duly noted. I will just say that it took me one week to get this far, and then I just sat staring at the screen going, "what words fit next?" So, after an hour I figured, "let's take a few days off, come back to it with fresh eyes, and go on then." And then school got confusing and I **_**forgot. **_**I just hit a block and didn't go. So last night I was falling asleep thinking, I should at least post what I have. It's not fair not to. And then in my nightmares it was decided, as this haunted me, that horrible things would happen if I did not find this long lost, autosaved document and post it. **

**So. It is majorly short, sad, and totally a nothing of a chapter. But it's all I've got, and after this long, I owe something. **

**Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Standard; don't own them, or the books, just the ideas inspired in me. :D **

Alec and Magnus lay side by side, both of them quiet. Magnus relished the opportunity to _not_ have to think about the future, about inevitabilities, and about his own fears of losing the person next to him. For now, just able to be next to him, to feel him warm and breathing and _alive _right there, Magnus was content.

To his dismay, though, Alec didn't seem to understand that sentiment.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

Magnus turned his head to look at the boy's blue eyes. They were focused dimly on the ceiling above, not really seeming to see it. There was the curiosity in them that Magnus expected, along with the remnants of his initial concern. Silently he withheld a sigh and played innocent. "When? I do think quite often, you know, Alec. You'll need to be a bit more specific than that."

Alec rolled his eyes slightly before turning his head. "You know when." Magnus was silent, compelling him to continue. "I mean when you came here. You looked…" he trailed off, unsure of what word to use.

Magnus shrugged slightly, trying to avoid this conversation. He would not put his doubts on Alec; he would not make him think about it too. "Nothing of importance, really."

Alec's gaze hardened. "Don't lie to me."

"Haven't you ever heard it said: 'ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies'?" Magnus asked carefully. Alec didn't answer, only glared, his blue eyes turned to ice.

**Yes, there will be more, I promise. When? No clue. When my brain stops freezing up? Sorry, again, that this isn't even a page. – sheepish shrug – It's all I've got… **

**So, Review, Please! Even if it's only to tell me that this is sukish and short, at least it'll probably kick my butt back into shape. :D **


	3. If Only There Was Hope

**I'd forgotten the rush that comes from submitting my work onto the internet. So, ok, this one is a little longer than the last, but still very short. The main point is that I felt guilty about the length of the last one and decided to try writing again. I think it was the anger that was hanging me up, so I changed the emotion. Viola, it worked! Still, short. Originally, this and chapter two would have been together. If only I'd known that I could have gone on. :D **

**Ok, here is where the imagining comes into play at the end! You'll see, and I'll clarify just a bit… so read, I guess, if you please. And Review. You know, if you want. It'll make me smile. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the books… or really anything except the way that I'm developing this particular plot line. **

*******

The angered seemed to fade into frustration after a moment as it had no visible affect on Magnus. "Please tell me?"

Magnus's resolve wavered. He didn't want to tell his darker thoughts- to pass on his worries- but maybe he would only worry Alec more if he didn't say? With a sigh he gave in. "Mortality."

"What?" Alec seemed surprised that he had answered, and even more so at the one word. "Mortality?"

Magnus closed his eyes and watched as words seemed to swirl behind them. "Your mortality," he clarified. "And my lack thereof." How could one sigh so much? he wondered as he sighed yet again. Whenever he thought of Alec growing old, of himself staying the same forever, he couldn't help but sigh again… and again… "You'll grow old, Alec, you'll…" he swallowed before forcing out the word, "die. And I won't. I'll be like this forever, unchanging. And I don't know what to do about it." Though putting complete sentences to the scrambled thoughts hurt, it seemed almost better to share his worries with someone. No, not just anyone, with Alec. His eyes opened to meet the other's blue ones. Even now with his unhopeful thoughts between them, it felt right to be there. Together. If only they could solve the problem of eternity…

Alec was silent, thinking. He wanted to say that everything would be fine, but he knew that it wasn't. He had almost let himself think about these things as well, but for one year he had managed to keep his thoughts distracted. Still, he could see the pain in Magnus's eyes. How could he fix this? If the warlock didn't know how to make things right, how could he?

He thought back, trying to find some hope, anything that could give them a chance. It took him a while before he reached the memory.

Clary. On the night of the party in Idris, he had glanced up and seen her talking to the Seelie Queen. What had she told them? That the Seelie Queen owed her one favor? Would it be enough?

Maybe not, but it was there. It was a flash of hope. It _could_ work.

"Magnus…" he said quietly, still tossing the thought around in his mind. "I think… I have an idea."

***

**Yupp. Short. So, as far as imaging goes, I've always read that part where Clary refused the Queen's offer and thought to myself, "I would have taken it. I mean, even if she has everything she wants, what if something happens to her friends? It's a useful thing to have, that favor, because the future is uncertain." And then, as the future of Magnus and Alec began to torment me, I realized, "wow, I wonder…?" **

**So I had to write this. :D And now, I've started up again. Review, please! They make me smile. **


	4. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

**Ok, I thought this chapter would be so much harder to write than it was! Once I sat down and started it, it was incredibly simple. (Thank my new boyfriend for keeping me up late with him.) **

**Ok, so pretending fully comes into play! Woot! Like I said, it was born from "What if…?" Can't help that now. I did switch POV more or less to Clary for this chapter; it just came out that way. Sorry if you hate me for it. **

**I put quotes again! I meant to do that every chapter, but I didn't use any until now. I hadn't used the books for the last two chapter; I didn't even have them with me when I wrote them! But tonight I pulled out CoG for help, and these were what I got- they really, really helped a lot. I needed some good examples to build a Clary/Alec friendship from. **

**Ok, one more quick thing: thanks to the five people who reviewed chapter 3, and double thanks to Katara-alchemist for reviewing both chapters 2 and 3 (right when I put them up!) You did have me dancing around. 'course, then I burned my arm on the cookie pan…. Ouchie. It's almost gone now. Lol, distracted there a bit! I meant to also say thanks to just anyone who even reads this! I looked and it was over five hundred people that've read it! My jaw was just about at the floor and my brain was going "Wah-huh?" like it does when I'm dumbfounded. Really. Wow. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Love them, though. :D Now, on with my new chapter… **

***

"Might as well ask. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." ~Cassandra Clare, Clary's thoughts, COG pg. 517

*

"She thought, with surprise, that actually he [Alec] _did _look different. Lighter somehow, as if a weight were off his shoulders." ~ Cassandra Clare, Clary's thoughts, COG pg. 519

***

A quiet knock on her door started Clary awake. _Who would knock this late? _she wondered, glancing at the clock. It was past midnight now.

She glanced around her small Institute bedroom, still admiring how quickly she had adapted to her new home. It was as messy as Jace would leave it without cleaning it, and the balance of tidy chaos was a perfect reflection of her newly chosen lifestyle.

She had insisted on moving into the Institute when she had decided to become a true shadowhunter, embracing her lineage. What could she do, really, now that she knew where she came from? Living at the Institute would make training easier, especially because she had so much more training to go through than the others. Despite her angelic abilities with runes, she simply hadn't been raised correctly for this life, and it was taking all of her effort to make up for the lost years.

Stifling a yawn she slipped out of bed and carefully opened the door, even more surprised than she had been seconds before at the two people that waited in the hall.

_Why are Alec and Magnus outside my room… so late? Why _is _Magnus here? _Clary wasn't stupid; she knew that he'd probably been here before. But… that didn't mean anyone else had any proof. Until now.

But when she looked closer, she could tell that this wasn't about any of that. There was something in the warlock's eyes, something almost haunted that made her want to shudder. She moved her gaze to Alec and worked to suppress a sigh.

Clary and Alec had become much better friends in the last year. There was really no reason for them to be at odds anymore anyways, and they were both generally so _happy _that they didn't need to put any effort into getting along. She had watched Alec grow so much in his wellbeing and self confidence; the quiet, shy, and almost _sullen_ boy she had first met was almost completely transformed into this new, brighter person…

… but now he had _that look. _The heavier, small-mountain-resting-on-my-shoulders look. "What's wrong?"

"Clary…" Alec sighed, seeming to lose the words that he wanted to say. Magnus stood silent, which alone was strange enough, but the dejected aura surrounding the pair was starting to get depressing.

"Come in and explain," she suggested, waving them in and closing the door. "Really, what is it?"

"Do you… you know that favor… that the Seelie Queen owes you… because of the deal you made, at the party last year?"

Clary nodded. She still wasn't sure _why _she had made the deal- she had hated the whole idea of it- but she knew that a favor _could _be incredibly useful. "What about it?"

Magnus spoke up for the first time. "Alec's going to die someday, someday soon… maybe not for you, but for me." He had been staring at a particularly illuminated patch of the floor, but he looked up at Clary now. She winced at the depths of pain in his eyes. "Can you image what it would be like to watch Jace grow old and die right before your eyes, always staying the same, never moving, unable to even die with him? I've already lived over seven of your lifetimes, Clary. What would you do in my place?"

Clary had shut her eyes tightly, shutting out the thoughts of what he was describing. To lose Jace that way would be far too painful, utterly unbearable; she didn't know how she _could _survive it. If she did, if she was forced to live, she would surely go crazy from the pain that couldn't be escaped.

Was this what awaited Magnus in his future?

She knew exactly what they wanted. "You want me to ask the Queen to make Alec immortal."

Alec nodded slowly. "Yes, but… we understand if you don't…. It's your gift to use. We know that we shouldn't take it from you, but…"

"…but you have no other choice," Clary finished, knowing as she looked into Alec's blue eyes that it was true. He looked so little, so scared, and it wasn't for himself. She felt a tug on her heart as she saw her friends' pain. They had given her so much happiness… "I'm your last hope, aren't I?" Alec nodded slowly, unwilling to break eye contact. Clary sighed as she reached out to take hold of his arm. "Of course I'll help you, Alec."

Alec sighed with relief, seeming to collapse in now that the greater part of the emotions were falling away. He had looked away as he steadied his thoughts once more. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Clary promised. "I'm sure."

***

**Ok, slightly weak ending… well, the last sentence, anyways. What do you think? Good, bad, reviews make me smile? =] **

**(Longest chapter yet! Yay!!!!!!) **


	5. And So We Go

**Wow, five chapters? Doesn't seem like that much! Lol. Yup, here's my update, about a week later that I meant. Very sorry, much love to whoever is still reading it anyways. I wrote a bit more at the end of the chapter, so… cometh onward! (lol.)**

**Ok, my quote this time isn't from MI. Please don't be mad! I didn't originally have one, so when I was trying to title this I thought of the quote and thought it fit. Just thought I'd explain. =)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. =( Darn. XD**

*******

**"...And so we go." ~D. J. MacHale; Pendragon Series **

*******

_**One day later **_

Magnus, Clary, and Alec stood by the pond in central park in the moonlight. There were at the edge of the pond staring at the darkly reflective surface, each unsure of what to say.

"So um… Why exactly did we decide not to tell Jace about this?" Alec asked carefully. When he'd suggested it the night before the other two had thrown a fit.

Clary looked at Alec and rolled her eyes, something that had become common in the last year or so. "Because, he wouldn't have let me come. And I need to _be _here for this to work."

Alec just shrugged. "You don't know that, because you never asked him in the first place. Besides, how could he have stopped you?" Alec resisted saying, _you're a big girl now, aren't you? _He didn't need to be annoying Clary right now- not when she was doing them such a major favor.

"He could have told my mom."

That thought alone silenced Alec. It was true, and Alec had no doubt that Jace would have, too. Jocelyn was great and Alec had no problem with her as a person, but she was fiercely protective of her daughter. If it weren't for Luke, Clary wouldn't even be allowed to live at the institute, no matter how convenient it was. She would _never _have let Clary see the Seelie Queen; Jocelyn would probably have just locked her up somewhere instead.

"Point taken," Alec admitted. "Why didn't we tell Isabelle, then?"

"She might've gotten distracted," Magnus supplied. "She doesn't like that one faerie knight much- you know, what's his name…? Meliorn."

"Ok, so not Isabelle either," Alec grudgingly agreed. "Really? Just the three of us? Is this entirely safe?"

The two looked back at him silently, neither replying. What could they say? "No, but we're going to do it anyways," was already pretty much a given.

"Right," Magnus said briskly, looking back at the water and the full moon's reflection above it. "Who wants to go first?"

***

They stood in the underground passage, wet, cold, and still nervous. "Where do we go?" Alec asked. For the first time in a long time, he was the person with the least experience. Even Clary had been here before, making the fact that Alec hadn't seem slightly disappointing. Then again, from what he'd heard of that instance, it was just as well that he _hadn't _been there. It hadn't been a very pleasant experience for those involved.

"We wait," Magnus answered. Alec noticed that while Clary huddled against the wall- shivering and trying to hide the uncertain expression the still spilled plainly across her face-, Magnus was standing calmly now… and perfectly dry. He caught Alec's gaze and grinned cockily, just like always. "Magic," he explained, "does have its benefits." He caught hold of each of the shadowhunter's shoulders and instantly they felt a tingling sensation. After a few moments they were dry and warm as well. "Wouldn't you agree?" Magnus continued conversationally.

Neither had a chance to answer before a faerie appeared directly across from the small trio. "Why have you trespassed on the Queen's land?" she asked angrily.

After a moment of silence Clary stepped forward. "She invited me to come any time that I wanted," Clary told the faerie calmly. "I am allowed an audience."

The faerie only glared suspiciously before nodding slightly. "Follow me."

They set off down the corridor, wariness growing with each step. Without really meaning to his hand found Magnus's. Whatever happened, at least they'd get through it… together. That thought kept him going.

*******

Yay! Almost to the decision now. Funny… I haven't really decided what she'll say. Should she just let them be happy? Or should it be impossible? Even better, how will his family react?

Ooh! Fun, ideas! The next chapter is the hardest part to write, but it definitely won't be more than two weeks again. I hope less time than that; it just seems unfair the more I think about it.

Review, please! Really, reviews are all that keep me going.

**To my Reviewers** (and I know, I probably responded to a few of you, but I lost track when there got to being so many!):

BlackandBane: lol, that was my thought too as I was writing, "ugh, Clary", but I was like… "oh well! Let's just see where it goes!" XD Glad you liked it, you definitely made me smile. =)

Pawfoot: *hugs back* Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you. =) The short but good definitely kept me going.

Taiyoukai: I updated! XD Sorry it took two weeks. I didn't mean for it to, I promise! XD Sorry I put off what the Seelie Queen will say! Next chapter, and sooner, I promise. *crosses heart*

Lenneth-Night: Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you like my idea. =) I was hoping the newness would be good.

TheEternalDusk: Oh my gosh! Thank you! For so much! That has to be some of the nicest stuff anyone has ever said to me! Thank you so much for reading, and even more for telling me that I'm doing good. =) You are definitely one of the angels of the world. =)

Katara-alchemist: You have reviewed every single chapter of this story! Thank you! I see your name on here and I just smile, because you've been so good to me. =) So, of course, many thank you thank you's.

magnificent magnus's sister: Aw, that you! =) Your review made me smile for like ten minutes straight, and was absolutely adorable. =)

hi: definitely! Tell me what you think! =) Sorry I haven't quite given much away yet. XD

The Kidnapper of Lost Souls: Thank you! I'm glad you think so. =)

Allendeonour: thanks. =] sorry, this one didn't have much depth, but it just kinda needed to fit between. Glad you love it, still. =]

RockyHorror11: Thank you! And yay, you used caps to emphasize! Woot! =] Your review made me quite happy.

Rachelle Thomas: Yay, good grammar! Lol, my best friend's nightmares… she'd murder me if I didn't use good grammar I think! I try. XD Yay, you used caps too! Lol, that just makes me so happy! (Yup, I'm a weird one all right) I'm very, very glad you like it. Hope I haven't let you down with this one.

***

Ok, so yes. Please, if you decide to review, tell me what you think should happen. It'll help me get it written faster. XD


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: **

**Ok, first off, I'm sorry if it's been forever since I've updated.... I kinda meant to, and then got caught up w/ school.**

**But now, I have indefinitely busted my computer, and so I'm just giving you a notice saying that I am not very sure when I'll be updating now... I can't really type a whole lot. :O My poor baby! I need a new comp now (~sad face~ this one got me thru Jr. High) and I will try to get that soon, but for now I think my baby is more or less only up to letting me read and do schoolwork. :( **

**Anyways, luvs, will try to update ASAP once I get a new comp or my baby is well rested. =] **

**~lynx  
**


	7. Cometh Onward!

**I am sorry for any mistakes- I don't own the second book (should have asked for that for xmas, no? oh well, too late now) and so I couldn't check up on the Seelie Court once again. **

**I'm just going off memory here. I did want to put up a chapter- I feel horrible! Yup, I'm a terrible person *ducks* and you already have to put up with little tiny chapters in the first place… I don't know how half of you stand me! *feels bad* So, lol, putting my meanness aside, I will now go on with the chapter. =] At long last, right? **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. It is kinda sad…Haha, but this time the quote is all mine! **

*******

**"Cometh Onward!" ~all me, said last year to encourage my little carpool buddy that Jr. High wouldn't be so bad and that she needed to get her little butt out the door or I'd be late. Wow, as the reason behind the quote actually twenty times longer than the quote itself? 0.o =)  
**

*******

Clary followed the faerie girl quickly. She seemed determined to lose them, walking far too fast for them to easily keep up. She obviously didn't believe Clary's story- or maybe she just didn't like them? It was very possible.

Clary took the chance to study her. She looked like a dryad, really; she was dark skinned and had dark brown hair. Vines and flowers had been woven into the wood-like color. Her eyes were almond shaped, cinnamon colored, but they flashed yellow and green often enough to be slightly frightening. All in all Clary decided that she didn't seem very _nice, _but she wasn't necessarily bad either.

Clary plugged her ears as the group neared the dancing circle of fey. She had learned well from her last visit here and she strived to keep her eyes firmly focused on the dryad-faerie's back. She glanced back once to check on Alec and Magnus. While Alec looked entirely blank he wasn't necessarily fighting to get near the circle. Magnus seemed unaffected by the potent magic- immunity, perhaps?- and he had a hand tightly wrapped over Alec's arm to keep him moving away. Magnus gave her a quick smile, clearly meant to be approving and comforting, but he was too nervous for it to have the desired effect. It only seemed to make Clary feel that much more uneasy.

Clary unplugged her ears when she guessed that they were safely out of range. She didn't look around, though; she could feel angry and morbidly curious fey staring at them.

She began to chew on her lip and wished that she had her iPod with her. Music was always a good distraction, normally good enough to make her feel better. Her mind began to wander as she followed…

"Are they the trespassers?" a beautifully cruel voice questioned, bringing her back to the present.

"They claim to possess a unique invitation," the dryad-faerie responded.

The first speaker appeared to be guarding the door that led to the Queen's main chamber. He was tall, darkly cloaked, and his gleaming blades were blatantly obvious- at each of his sides, in his hands (he had more than two of hands, as well), and slung haphazardly across his back. Even a blind person would be able to feel the animosity that he exuded openly. "You feel inclined to take them at their word?" he all but sneered, his eyes meeting Clary's as he said it. She felt chilled and flushed at all once and quickly broke the gaze, looking to the floor.

"I would not wish to harm them if they truly are our Queen's guests. She is more than capable of disposing of them if they are dishonest."

He made a noise of disbelief, but he stood aside. The faerie girl went through first, carelessly waving them through behind them. "Shadowhunter and warlock vermin," Clary heard him mutter as she passed him.

The cavern that she stood in now was the same that she, Isabelle, Jace, and Simon had stood in just over one year ago. She felt slightly dizzy as she remembered the dread at being told that she could never leave… and then later the dread of what she had to do to be set free. It hadn't been fair- not to Simon, not to Jace, and certainly not to Clary herself.

"My Queen," the dryad girl said quickly, "you have guests."

Clary looked up and met the eyes of the Seelie Queen. Swallowing, the forced down the lingering hate and negative feelings. She needed to be polite and mature now, if only for a short while. "Hello, Your Highness," Clary said carefully, giving a slight curtsy in the most respectful and dignified manner possible while being hindered by wet jeans. "I hope this isn't a bad time?" The considerate question was slightly false, but it was correct nonetheless, and it earned her a slightly amused smile.

"Hello, little Clarissa Fairchild," the Queen greeted her. Clary relaxed slightly at the Queen's choice of last name for her; it would have been much more difficult to rein in her temper if she had been called _Morgenstern _after her deceased… father, for lack of better wording. "It is no worse of a time than any other for you to come, I suppose. Do you have a favor to ask, or is it merely a social visit? Judging by the friends you carry in tow I suppose it is more likely the former than the latter, hm?"

"Yes," Clary told her carefully, respectfully. "May I introduce Alexander Lightwood," she said as she waved Alec forward, "and Magnus Bane, although I'm sure you've had the pleasure of meeting him before."

The Queen's gaze flicked once again to Magnus and held there, making Clary feel sure that she'd assumed rightly. Magnus' next words only solidified her guess. "A pleasure to see you as always, my Queen. You must grow more lovely each time we meet, yes?"

Clary grinned- the little suck up. Still, compliments couldn't possibly hurt them now, could they?

"It's possible," the Queen said almost gently (though there was always that cold and calculating air behind every word that left her mouth) to the warlock. She now turned her attention back to Clary. "So, my child, what is it you have come to ask of me?"

Clary took a deep breath- now or never- and before her nerve could fail her she quickly said, "I want you to make Alec immortal- to make him stay the way he is now forever, without having to change."

The Queen looked genuinely surprised. "You wish to give up your favor so that your friend can live forever?"

"Yes," Clary said quickly. She could feel Alec's anxiety behind her and she willed him to relax. She wasn't sure why, but she had a nasty feeling that the exchange was going to get a whole lot worse before it got better.

And of course, she was right.

*******

**Yeah, I'm going to end it there. Sorry to be mean! I'm on my dad's computer and he doesn't know, so my time is limited. I got banned from using it because I didn't plug it back into the charger yesterday (he doesn't believe me that my mom had stacked up the clean clothes in the way, and of course the evidence was gone by morning, right?) so I'm actually working under a time limit. Of course, when I finally want to write I'm not able to- irony sucks sometimes, huh?**

***hugs every person still reading the story* Thank you, thank you for bearing with me! I know I suck. =P Please, if you did get this far, drop a review if you have a spare second? Thanks, luvs, ~lynx**


	8. Cold As Ice

**Woot! My second fastest update ever. =] I just sat and wrote. Ok, first off, you'll notice that this chapter is not named after the quote, but after a song. I decided to listen to music as I wrote, but every song on this comp's iTunes was throwing off the muse except Cold As Ice by Foreigner. So, yupp, 12 listens later, the chapter was born. =] **

**Ok, I still have a couple chapters to go, but here's the option: I can make the next chapter the epilogue, and it'll be a little short, but it'll wrap it all up nicely. Or, I can keep it going a bit and put in the family's reactions. I like this choice because I already have the reactions sort of playing out in my head, but it's up to my readers. =] As always, I write only to please you all and my muse. So, if you choose to review, please remember to add in what you pick! Otherwise, I'll just keep plowing forward. **

**Disclaimer: Yupp, I've told you a million times (or rather, this is the seventh) that I'm not Cassandra Claire. This time, I feel that I should put in that I don't own the song either. =] **

*******

"**As you wish," ~said by millions. I'm not really sure exactly who started it. =] **

***

The Queen nodded, but an evil smile started to light on her face. "As you wish. It is _your _favor, after all. But I think that you should know what you are giving up." Magnus cast a glance at Clary's carefully calm features. He knew that she was terribly frightened, and he wondered if this had really been a good idea.

He glanced over at Alec. _His _Alec. This was a chance at forever… but what if the Queen talked Clary into taking it back? Could he really blame her? _No. _But it would still hurt.

Clary shot a glance at him and he nodded slightly. He knew this was all her show now. She had earned the choice. Clary nodded at the Queen. "As you wish," she said quietly, repeating the Queen's former words.

The Seelie Queen smiled at the consent. "I suppose you think that this is worth the sacrifice that you're making?" the Queen questioned, genuinely waiting for the answer. Clary nodded slowly. "Have you thought about the consequences?" Slowly, Clary was forced to shake her head. Of course she hadn't. The girl had a huge heart and only even sought to help others. It was something that Magnus couldn't entirely understand- he wasn't sure he'd ever thought that far past himself before.

Well, only for Alec. He wasn't entirely sure that counted.

"Think now of the consequences," the Queen advised. "What will you feel in five years, when your love is dying and only this wish could have saved him? Or fifteen years, when you child is in terrible danger and no one can help but you, with this? When your mother is slaughtered, your best friend hunted, your own life in peril? What will you do then? Think of how much you will regret this."

Even Magnus was forced to start seeing the possibilities. They weren't particularly _happy _thoughts.

"You live the life of a shadowhunter, Clarissa Fairchild. You live a life where everything that could go wrong most likely will. You live a life where everyone you love more likely will be slaughtered brutally than live to old age. Do you think that what happened to the youngest Lightwood child was uncommon? It was not. Children die in your world _all the time. _What would you do if your children were to die and you could have saved them?"

Tears were streaming down the poor girl's face now. She didn't deserve this. She was only trying to help them and now it was hurting her.

"Stop," Magnus commanded without thinking of the repercussions of speaking out against the Queen, especially in her own court. "She understands. We all do. Just stop hurting her now."

The Queen gave him an icy glare and a feral smile. "Why should it hurt you, warlock? Is it because you know how she will come to hate you? How she won't be able to stand the sight of you? How she will know that you _used _her for your own gain?" The word was like fire, and Magnus knew that the Queen honestly believe that using Clary was his intention. Was it? He couldn't be completely sure himself of the answer.

"No," Alec whispered. He spun on Clary. "Don't do it, then. Please!"

Clary met Alec's eyes. Alec looked horrified at the thoughts of what could happen. Anguish* was clearly etched in his expression. Clary's expression, however, was entirely closed off. Though she was crying, it gave off none of what she was thinking or feeling beyond the tears.

Clary turned back to the Queen. Even through the tears her voice held no tremor when she spoke, and Magnus felt inexplicable pride fill him at that. "I understand," she said carefully. Her tone regained its former politeness. "I don't know exactly _why_ you wanted to warn me, but I appreciate the sentiment." Her inflections in the statement held no note of falseness, no trace of a lie. Did she appreciate because she was going to take back the request? "That was quite honorable of you- making sure that I knew what I was opting for.

"But…" she hesitated and a brief flash of determination crossed her face. Magnus found himself hanging onto the word hopefully. _One chance. _"I would like to leave my request," she said peacefully. "I would still wish for Alexander Lightwood to be made the first immortal shadowhunter. I know that I may regret it in the future, but it won't be their fault. I _want _this for them. I could have the chance to save people I love in the future… but I'm helping save people I love _now. _So, I thank you, my lady; this is my request of how you may fulfill my favor."

Somehow, it still managed to shock Clary. He didn't even know that the words were leaving him as he was saying, "Clary, are you _sure? _You really…"

She gave him a small smile and nodded before turning her attention forwards again.

The Queen looked slightly bitter at having still been bested. "As you wish," she spat. She looked to the fey girl that had led them here. "Narissa!" she commanded. The girl stood at attention.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Bring what they need."

The girl nodded and curtsied in respect before leaving. In moments she was back, handing a relatively small flask to Clary. "He will need to drink it all," she said quietly. "There is only enough for _one _person."

Clary nodded and gave her an almost shy smile. "Thank you, Narissa." She looked up at the Seelie Queen. "Thank you, my lady. I will be ever grateful."

"As will I," Magnus put in, for what it was worth. After all, he had interrupted her before. He needed to make up favor.

Alec nodded. "Thank you."

The Queen glowered down at them. "You are welcome. My debt is paid in full. _You may go." _

It was a very, _very _direct dismissal. Narissa led them out.

Honestly, he didn't think any of them very much regretted leaving.

***

***This is like a footnote kinda thing. I haven't ever done one before. Lol, I just wanted to say I sat staring at the screen there going, "I need the right word: not quite pain, more than sadness… misery… anguish! Yay!" so I had to put in that yes, I do work very hard to find random correct words. Don't know why I'm so proud of myself. Must be a quirk, eh? **

**Review, please! They really do make me start thinking about what comes next. **


	9. All's Well That Ends Well

**Ok, this chapter is meant to be short. Sorry, it was mainly a filler anyways, but in my mind it was a necessary filler. Ok, I am trying to be good and be inspired once a week (my muse wants to say she finds this idea hilarious- "keep dreaming, girl"). Last week was New Year's and I wrote a fic on that day for Magnus and Alec, so that was my contribution then, lol. Just to explain. You can read that one if you want, too. =) It was one a.m. sentimental feelings, so quality is not promised. =) **

**Right, on with the chapter!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. I've gotten over the sad face. I am in a state of acceptance. =) **

***

As they left the main chamber Clary handed the small flask to Alec. He started to open it before she took hold of his wrist. "Don't," she said quietly. He gave her a curious glance. "Not yet. Wait until we're out."

Narissa laughed. "Wise girl. What good would immortality do him if he was to remain forever here?"

"No eating or drinking in the Seelie Court," Clary reminded. "You've heard about what happened to me."

Magnus gave a wry smile, earning a glare from Clary. "Well, it sounded like a rather memorable and amusing situation," he defended lightly. Her glare didn't lessen and he felt the need to add, "All's well that ends well, right?"

Clary tried to remain angry but her expression dissolved into a smile. It was the kind of glowing smile that comes from girls in love. "Not _always, _Magnus."

He shrugged. "Details."

Alec held the flask tightly in his fist, keeping careful track of it. After all the worry he wouldn't let go of it any time soon. "Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do it?"

She smiled at him, and Alec noticed something slightly odd. It was the same sort of smile Isabelle always gave him when she patiently (well, patiently for her, which was _very _impatiently for most other people) explained something obvious to him. He wondered absently when she had become so much like another sister to him? "Because, you're part of my family. I would do anything for my family- surely you knew that?"

Alec nodded. "I didn't know I was necessarily included."

She laughed. "Have some faith!" she chided gently. "You've done a lot for me."

"What about _me?" _Magnus put in, vain as ever. "Am I not amazing enough to be included in this 'family' of yours?"

Clary bumped him gently. "Only for Alec's sake."

"_What?" _Magnus said, dawning a highly offended look. "I've known you _much _longer. Since you were this high," he told her indignantly, his hand gesturing vaguely to a spot a couple feet off the ground. "Really, all that time and I'm only included _by extension?"_

Clary was giggling and Alec smiled as well, feeling rather amused. Only Magnus could throw such dramatic hissy fits, he reflected. Vain puppy. Warlock. Whatever.

"Here you are," Narissa told them. Clary jumped slightly; the faerie had been so quiet that they had almost forgotten that she was there. Narissa curtsied slightly and moved to walk away.

"Thank you!" Clary called out after her.

The fey girl nodded. "You are welcome. I wish you… luck in your future endeavors." With that, the fey girl melted into the shadows.

"That would be so useful…" Alec noted quietly. The other two gave him curious looks. "To melt into shadows like that. It would be a good shadowhunter power."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go home."

***

**Review, please! I love the button. And it would make me happy to get to fifty reviews here… if ya can. ~luvs, Lynx!!! =) **


	10. The More Things Change

**Ok, my lovely boyfriend, the one I've mentioned oh-so-many times, talked me into letting him post this. So, when anything goes horribly wrong… XD ~points~ not my fault! XD (poor guy's probably gonna be mad when he sees this, I'm apparently supposed to trust him more =]) So, let the world know, he is officially re-competing for the best boyfriend in the world award. If you currently care, or think he's cute, or lame, vote!! I'm fascinated to know what people think. XD **

**Hope you enjoy the longer chapter, especially to make up for how short the last one was. **

**Boyfriend: Hello everybody! Don't ask me why I wanted to post this (you already know…) I'm just gonna go now, byeee! And to all you single ladies out there… nah just kiddin =P**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. ~sigh~ oh well~! **

*******

"**The more things change, the more they stay the same…" ~Kenny Chesney, Summertime**

***

The three companions dragged themselves out of the pond and stumbled onto dry ground once more. Their wet clothes weighed them down and had them all shivering in the frozen air until Magnus dried them off once more. Then they were left standing, unsure of what to do next.

Alec stared at the flask in his hand. Immortality- the ability to live forever. Everyone he loved would die, and he would have to watch that. Any person he met from now on, for the rest of his life, would be dying. But he would be frozen, unable to age, unable to move forward. For the first time, he felt a chill of fear. Was it worth it?

"You must be sure." He looked up at met Magnus' brilliant catlike eyes.

"What?"

Magnus gave him a careful smile. "Before you drink that, you must be sure that it's what you want. You haven't had time to really think about it."

It was as if he'd read Alec's mind. How did he _always _know? Alec tilted his head slightly, considering the look trying to fight its way out from behind Magnus' careful control. What _was _that? Panic? Fear? _Love? _

Alec shook his head and glanced at Clary, who was watching him curiously. "No," he said, looking between them. He felt a strange sensation- it was entirely contradictory, somehow trapped and free at the same time. "I am sure." He quickly undid the top of the flask and drank down everything in it. For just a moment the liquid was held there in his mouth- he could still spit it out if he wanted, it was his _last_ moment to decide- before he swallowed it.

The agony was instant. Alec was sure that he had never felt such comprehensive and undiluted pain before, though as a shadowhunter he was no stranger to pain. Even when he'd nearly been killed by that Greater Demon he hadn't felt nearly this bad. He felt as if his blood was boiling, his skin was unwinding from his bones, as if everything inside of him was trying to escape and make its way _out. _He felt like he was going to explode and implode all at once, and he could make no sense of how to make this all just _go AWAY! _

Dimly he recognized voices talking to him. He realized vaguely that he had collapsed into a heap on the ground, but he was sure that he was lying on his back now. "Alec?" he heard very fuzzily. "Alec, please!" Clary's voice, he thought, but maybe he was wrong. Thinking didn't seem to be working very well right now.

Still, he forced himself to open his eyes. The part of his mind that wasn't completely overrun with pain- that was the part doing the thinking, he realized- was thankful that it was nighttime instead of day. The light would have made his head hurt far worse, although the ability to comprehend _why _was slightly beyond his limited grasp at the moment.

He noticed Clary and Magnus kneeling next to him. "Whatis't?" he mumbled almost incoherently.

"Well," Magnus voice was slightly formal- he didn't like to show worry, Alec's mind reminded him-, "you seem to be in quite a lot of pain at the moment, and you collapsed."

"Mmm," Alec agreed wearily.

"What should we do?" he heard Clary ask as he closed his eyes once more. Ah, how peaceful the darkness was… "How are we going to get home? He's in no shape to be walking."

"M'fine," he mumbled. "I c'n walk if you help…" he winced at a particularly bad twinge of pain, "…help me up," he finished slightly breathlessly. He opened his eyes at waited expectantly.

Magnus sighed and rose to his feet, offering his hand. Alec took it and let himself be pulled to his feet. As soon as they let him go he very nearly passed out again- his mind was overtaken for a moment by fuzzy dizziness.

"…told you he can't walk!" Clary was saying as his mind evened out once more.

"I'm _fine," _Alec protested through gritted teeth. "Just help me get home."

It was over an hour later that they finally managed to reach the institute. Alec was less stumbling now than being dragged, and it took both of them to get him up the front steps. Clary finally reached forward and opened the door, only to be greeted by a slightly frightening sight.

Jace and Isabelle were waiting, their full wrath tangible in the air.

"_Where have you been?" _Isabelle hissed. Alec winced slightly as the noise.

"What's wrong with Alec?" Jace demanded. He glared at Magnus. "What did you do to him, warlock?"

"Wasn' his fault," Alec mumbled, trying to defend Magnus. "Twas all me this time."

"Alec!" Isabelle chided, though not as harshly as she normally would due to his current state. "What were you _doing?" _

"It was my fault, actually," Clary said, making her presence known.

"Well that's just great!" Jace burst out sarcastically. "Now all we know is that this is probably _all _of your faults. Clary, _what were you thinking?" _

Alec opened his eyes to look at Clary. She seemed a mix of hurt and determined. "I was only trying to help."

"Help? Do you see the _state _he's in?"

"Shut up!" Isabelle yelled. "You two can argue later. What's wrong with Alec?"

"He will be perfectly fine," Magnus assured her. "I think," he added in as an afterthought and Alec sighed. That would hardly be helpful.

Sure enough: "You _think?!" _Izzy sounded slightly hysterical now.

"I'm fine, Iz," Alec rushed to assure her. "M'jus a bit sleepy." The slight slurring of his words hardly helped the matter.

"Are… are you sure?"

"I jus' wanna sleep," Alec told her. "Please, Izzy?"

Her suspicion easily melted into concern. "Where should we take you? The infirmary?"

Alec nodded. "Sure." _Just let me sleep. _She came over and took him from Magnus, supporting him easily after all of these years that he'd come home messed up from fighting demons. Clary and Magnus ignored Isabelle's glare and followed anyways. Jace hung back in the hall, a sulking expression on his face.

Izzy got Alec settled into the infirmary and glared at the other two. "I don't know what you've done, but if you say he'll be fine… just let him sleep." They nodded agreeably. The heavy wood door thudded shut behind her as she left.

"I wonder… what have we done?" Clary whispered quietly. "We're going to be in _so _much trouble."

Alec heard Magnus laugh. It was slightly sarcastic, but mostly happy. "Well, whatever the consequences, we've done it now." Alec heard a chair move slightly and guessed that the warlock had settled into it. "We'll just have to wait to see what happens."

"Yeah," Clary agreed quietly, fearfully. "We'll just have to wait." A few moments later the door thudded once more, signaling that she had left. Alec allowed himself to drift off to sleep. His last thought before he full welcomed the blissfully empty darkness was that maybe when he woke up this pain would be gone….

***

Magnus watched over Alec all night. When dawn came he was still asleep. Alec looked slightly pale, but he had stopped whimpering from the pain a couple hours before. He still didn't look entirely restful in his sleep.

Magnus did feel slightly guilty for what he had done. He had convinced Alec to become cursed, just like him… maybe if he had loved him more, he could have let him go… maybe if he had loved him less he could have accepted that Alec would never be like him. But he hadn't. He'd loved Alec just this particular amount, and now Alec had become immortal. He reflected that he might feel _more _guilty if he wasn't so happy as well. Because, despite what was _right _or _wrong, _Alec was now his _forever. _It was all he had ever wanted, more than he had ever hoped for, and entirely perfect. Magnus did, however, feel guilty for Alec's pain. He didn't like to watch Alec hurting- it hurt him as well. With a sigh he gently felt Alec's forehead. There was no longer a fever, which was a good sign. Alec was going to be fine.

"How is he?" Isabelle's voice came from the doorway.

"Much better than he was earlier," Magnus told her. "He'll be fine, Isabelle; you don't need to worry so much." Not that he hadn't been worried as well.

"I already lost one brother," Isabelle snapped. "Sorry if I'm not anxious to lose another."

"You're right," Magnus conceded. "But he _will _be fine. You know I wouldn't let him die, Izzy."

She rolled her eyes. "Even you can't control some things, Magnus. Sometimes there are no answers." He had a feeling that she understood a lot more than she had let on to in the last year.

"Maybe," he told her carefully. "Or maybe you just haven't looked hard enough for them. Either way…" he hesitated. He didn't want to tell Alec's family what they had been doing- he figured Alec had the right to do that. "Everything's all right for now."

She huffed. "See? Even you won't promise forever."

Magnus smiled confidently. "I can promise anything, darling."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You look tired," she said, motherly concern making an appearance once more. "Maybe you should sleep. I have a feeling everything's going to go to hell once Alec wakes up."

"And…?"

She shrugged. "Maybe you'll want to be well rested for that."

Sleep couldn't possibly hurt, Magnus reasoned. "All right. Wake me when he does, will you?"

"Yes, alright," Isabelle agreed. She nodded towards a bed. "Sleep."

"Yes mum," he mumbled defiantly before grinning at the glare he'd earned. He gave in to her command and lay on one of the many extra beds, falling unconscious rather quickly. After all, for the first time in a year, he had very little to worry about.

Or so he thought. He couldn't have known how wrong he was.

***

Alec came to consciousness slowly, unwilling to give up this pain-free obliviousness. When he did begin to feel the pain again he was relieved to note that it was much less intense. It was like accidentally brushing against a stove versus being thrown into a furnace- or into hell. Whichever hurt worse. In either situation, this was incredibly preferable and easy to deal with. At moments like these, Alec was very glad to have shadowhunter stamina.

He opened his eyes and sat up, ignoring the protest of his thoroughly battered body. He noticed Magnus asleep on one of the beds a few feet away and smiled slightly. Then he noticed Izzy.

It seemed that she had gotten over her concern now that he was well again. She looked furious. "What did you do?" she hissed.

"Um…" Alec glanced half desperately at Magnus. Why couldn't he do the talking? He was better at that, talking, charming people. Alec was just… quiet. He didn't _do _talking well. "Maybe I should just tell you all at once." Isabelle looked unimpressed. "Clary will want to tell her side. You_ know _you don't want to leave her to Jace's wrath."

"Huh," Isabelle said indifferently. "That depends: did she almost get you killed?"

"No!" Alec defended. "This isn't her problem. I dragged her into it."

"We," Magnus corrected from behind, and Alec spun around to face him. He was looking frostily at Isabelle. "You said you would wake me."

She shrugged. "Forgot."

Magnus sighed. "Young Clarissa is innocent. The blame falls on Alec and I. She was only doing her best to help us."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what she was helping you _with?" _Isabelle bit out angrily. "I've been kept in the dark long enough, I think!"

"Yes, do tell." Jace was standing in the doorway, bored expression in place. Alec had to roll his eyes at his best friends antics; he sure knew how to piss everyone off. Clary was standing behind Jace, her eyes slightly puffy. Alec assumed she'd been crying and felt a twinge of sympathy for her. Jace never did go easy on her. Part of that over-protective love Jace felt for everyone, Alec assumed. "I'm just _dying _to know."

"Fine," Alec agreed. How best to tell? _Oh, screw it, _he decided. If talking didn't work for him, he might as well just come out and say it, right? "I've become immortal."

The silence in the room was so complete that any of them could have heard a pin drop.

"_What?!" _Jace's angry voice was the first to pierce the silence. His eyes were flaming. Alec quickly took in everyone's expressions. Magnus' was closed off, Alec noted with a sigh. Clary looked terrified. Izzy still just looked stunned. "_Have you lost it?" _

"Alec, this isn't good," Isabelle said quietly from next to him. "The Clave won't like this."

"They don't have to know," Alec protested weakly. It was true, though, and he hadn't thought of it before. What _would _they do to him?

He didn't like thinking about that.

"Alec, you're an adult shadowhunter. You'll have to go to Idris sometime! Did you expect them not to notice that you're not going to get any older?"

Alec shrugged. "It's done now, Iz."

"_You. Are. An. Idiot." _Each and every word was definite and clear. Jace's anger was dark and hateful. He turned, strode out of the room, and slammed the door behind him. The resounding boom echoed in the silence for a few moments as the four remaining people listened to the ominous sound.

"Well," Magnus said briskly, very nearly cheerful. "That went well. Can't wait to tell the others, hm?"

Alec and Clary heaved simultaneous sighs. This was going to take a long time to sort out. What had looked so good at night suddenly seemed a lot more complex.

Neither was looking forward to the next two months and yet…. Isabelle slowly started to smile. "How did my perfect older brother manage to stir up so much trouble?" she complained half heartedly. And then, "Why wasn't I invited!? You have _got _to tell me the details."

Some things never changed.

***

**Hm… I kinda like the way I ended this chapter. So much that I could almost end it here. But I won't. I kind of want to see what the Clave does. I was surprised when that twist appeared. =) **

**Review, please! **


	11. Fight the Good Fight

**Isabelle POV**

Alec sorely refused to give her details, but Isabelle decided to give it a rest. Her brother looked tired and strained, admitting to a headache. That was what really shut her up; Alec never admitted to pain, always determined to tough everything out and solve all of his problems on his own. He was more stubborn than Jace in that way.

Regardless, Alec needed rest and they couldn't be sure just how delicate Alec was now. He was something new, an untested type of being, and they had no clue what sort of repercussions they'd have to deal with. Izzy only had one brother left- she couldn't afford to lose him.

Alec finally did fall asleep and Isabelle sighed in relief. She felt that he was safe enough with Magnus, so she left in search of Clary, who'd gone after Jace. Two birds with one stone there.

Clary's room was silent, so she turned and headed for Jace's instead, Church on her heels. He mewled and she picked him up, petting him softly. Izzy had always suspected that the aloof cat liked her best- no one else ever pet him that she knew of, and he was especially nice to her when no one was around. The cat squirmed until she let him go as they approached Jace's room and Church ran off in the opposite direction, the way she'd just come. _That _couldn't be a good sign.

A few feet father and Izzy could hear the yelling. She sighed, slammed her fist into the wall quickly to get rid of all pent up anger and such, before heading in. She'd need all of her patience for this. Isabelle wasn't clueless; she knew her tolerance level was unreasonably low.

Izzy ignored the locked door and kicked it open, her eyes sweeping across the situation as warily as if it was a Ravener nest they'd just discovered and were about to exterminate. Jace was the one yelling, all of his anger and frustration aimed at his girlfriend. Clary- poor girl was still a bit overly sensitive and her whole world revolved around stubborn ass Jace- was standing there, arms crossed somewhat defiantly. The brave front was offset by the streams of tears streaming down her face, though, and Isabelle felt a sisterly protective rage build within her. Her arm flashed out and her fingers closed tightly- too tightly- around Jace's wrist. "Jace Lightwood," she hissed at her brother, wishing that his name was longer so that it sounded more threatening. He whirled on her, ignoring the fact that she was probably breaking the bones in his left wrist right now, and glared.

"What, Izzy?"

Izzy let go of his hand, tossing it aside like yesterday's news or a piece of trash. "Shut the hell up, moron. Can't you see you're hurting her?"

There was a slight waver of resolve in Jace's eyes, but not nearly enough to get him to give up and apologize like Izzy wanted him to. "They could have been killed, Iz! Does that mean _nothing _to you?"

Isabelle frowned at her brother. "Low blow, brother. Don't even go there. You know how much Alec means to me- to us- and you know I love Clary too. Heck, even Magnus has become part of the family in a strange sort of way." Her eyes narrowed dangerously and Izzy _knew _just how much like her mom she looked when she was this pissed off. "I love them, Jace. Do you? The ultimate show of love is _forgiveness." _

Jace looked a bit shocked and a bit horrified, but still a heck of a lot pissed off. "You think I'm betraying them, then, Iz?"

She winced- that was _so _not how she'd wanted this to go down. "No," she said, much gentler now. "I think you got scared and you're lashing out, but I don't think they deserve it. Come on, Jace, we all know you're an asshole, but you could always _try_ to act like less of one."

Clary hiccupped and laughed a little. "Wow, Iz, coming from you it must be serious."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that _bad," she muttered defensively and Jace smirked, finally lightening up.

"Sorry," he whispered to Clary, slowly crossing the room and putting his arms around her. She nodded, her head now resting on his chest.

"Well, okay, go back to your make-up session now," Iz told them, starting to feel a bit awkward with the couple. If only Simon would…

With a sigh she shut the door behind them. Now that _that _was taken care of… She quietly skipped through the very quiet Institute on her way back to the infirmary. She had a big brother that needed looking after.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm horrible. It was just never _right _until I got the brainstorm to write it from Iz. All great things take time. So, I guess, even good ish things do too. **

**Reviews are amazing! Really. =) Love to anyone who's giving this a chance again, sorry it took me almost six months! **


End file.
